Various methods for producing 1,3-propanediol are known. Included within such methods is the production of 1,3-propanediol by the catalytic hydrogenation of methyl 3-hydroxypropionate in the presence of a copper zinc oxide catalyst, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,321. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,837 that 1,3-propanediol may be prepared by hydrogenating beta-hydroxypropionic acid or beta-propiolactone in the presence of rhenium black catalyst. Furthermore, it is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,184, that 1,3-propanediol may be produced from glucose by a fermentation procedure.